The present invention relates to a novel apparatus for collecting the radiant energy such as light energy, and especially solar energy.
Extensive studies and experiments for utilization of solar radiation have been being made in order to solve the increasing energy problem, but the fact that the solar constant is as small as about one kilowatt per square meter presents very serious problems. In addition, it is impossible to convert the solar energy collected into other useful energies such as electricity or heat without conversion losses. Even when the sunlight collected is used for illumination without any conversion, there arises the problem of transmission losses. Furthermore, with the conventional solar energy collectors with a low efficiency, a huge sunlight collecting area must be provided. In addition, the sites for installation of such huge sunlight collectors are limited on the earth in view of climatic and geographic conditions.
Meanwhile there have been recently proposed various projects for underwater farms and ranches, and the use of sunlight at such underwater farms and ranches will attain very advantageous results in cultivation of various vegetables, animals and fish. If the sunlight collectors can be deployed in the sea immediately above the underwater farms and ranches, the problem of transmission losses will be overcome to a satisfactory degree. In addition, the problems encountered when the sunlight collectors are installed on the land will be also solved.